Kiri's Revolution
by foxsage
Summary: Things had been hectic for Mei after she heard about the attack that happened in Konoha. On a journey to discuss the security of her village with the Daimyo, she accidentally stumbled upon a very interesting teen. What will happen from then on? Naruto/Mei


**Kiri's Revolution**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected meeting**

**AN: **Hi guys :) I know this might be a bit unexpected for me to make a new story already with the same pairing, but somehow, I stumbled upon this when I was searching my documents for a certain file. This chapter was actually written before my other Naruto/Mei story. And it amazed at how I managed to forget a story like this. But anyway, after I stumble upon this story, I decided to just put it on, see if it's any good.

Anyway, this story will happen after the pain battle, The Kage-summit hasn't happened yet! I repeat, THE KAGE-SUMMIT HAS NOT HAPPENED YET. Oh and, Mei is, as I said in my other story, younger than in canon. She is in her mid-twenties.

So hope you guys enjoy this ^.^

**xXx**

_The night was stale and still. No wind, no breeze, not a single particle was moving. Then suddenly, multiple forms leaped from rooftops to rooftops at speed that only an elite shinobi could attain. The figures then landed at a particular tent. It was one of many tents around, but this one was special – Inside lied the hero of the village of Konohagakure, Naruto Uzumaki, the new Toad-Sage._

_The four figures quietly and swiftly entered the tent, not even a single dust particle budged. As expected, inside lied a peacefully sleeping Naruto. His face showed signs of happiness that made everyone regret what they were going to do next. One of them was Kakashi Hatake, also known as the Copy Cat nin. "Naruto..." he said in a hushed tone._

_The only answer he got was a small groan._

_Again, Kakashi whispered his name in an attempt to wake him up. No response. _

_He then tried to gently shove him, then lightly slapped him on the face, Kakashi even tried a little water jutsu on him, but the heavy sleeper won't even budge. _

_Another person in the tent, a female with pink hair to be precise, was getting annoyed and aggravated at the lack of cooperation from the sleeping blond. Out of pure reaction, she whacked him at the place where all men would be on their knees crying from just one smack. As expected, the blond immediately jumped, letting out a cry of pain, but before he could make any more noise, a hand was put on top of his mouth. "Hush..." another voice said, it was a man's voice, everyone recognised it as Yamato's. _

_Naruto's heart was pounding from surprise. He took in a gulp and breathed out to calm himself down. He took in all the faces in the tent, he recognised all of them, since all of them were members of team 7; Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura and Sai._

_Knowing that the blond had calmed down, Yamato let his hand fall of his mouth. "Don't say a word, just follow our instructions."_

_Kakashi was to speak next. "We want you to pack all your stuff and leave the village," Again as expected, Naruto was about to protest, but Yamato's hand found its way back to his mouth. "Hush, I told you to just listen and do," Kakashi repeated. "Again, pack all your stuff and leave the village at once, and try to leave quietly."_

_Sakura then spoke up, "And please to don't come back anytime soon, for the sake of yourself, and everyone here, please..." For some reason, Sakura was crying. Little by little droplet of tears cascaded down her cheeks._

_Naruto used his free hands to remove the hand on his mouth and held it in place. "Why? What's wrong?" Naruto asked back, his voice was also low._

"_For the past hours, people from the council had been assassinated on orders from the Hokage, and their next target is you," Kakashi slowly explained. _

"_But I can fight them!" _

"_Shush! We know you can, but you'll lose!" Sakura interrupted. "We're not saying you're not strong, we know how strong you are, but against hundreds of missing-nins, you won't stand much against them."_

"_Missing-nins? Hundreds? How did Danzo find them?"_

"_We don't know, all we know is that Sai warned us about it, and that we managed to save yours and Kakashi's life," Yamato spoke._

"_Kakashi-sense? Did someone tried to assassinate you?"_

_Kakashi sighed, "Yes they did, and they're targeting all the elite ninjas in the village. They even went and killed Tsunade-sama when she couldn't even defend herself." Sakura then broke down to her knees as she heard the last part. Naruto was speechless. His heart was barely alive as he heard what had happened. _

_Naruto couldn't contain it anymore, "THEY KILLED TSUNADE -BAA-CHAN!"_

"_Shut it, NARUTO!" Sakura finally yelled. "For the sake of Konoha, get out of here before they can get you!"_

"_Run now and fight another day, Naruto," Kakashi said gently. "We have a couple of minutes before they arrive here, pack your stuff quickly and leave. We don't care where you go, but just stay out of Konoha's sight."_

"_What about you guys?"_

"_We're staying here and try what we can to stay alive. Don't worry Naruto, we'll make sure everyone you care about is safe until you come back," Sakura said with a sob. "You're our only hope..." she then hugged him with all her might. Sakura then whispered into his ears, "Stay safe, Naruto."_

**xXx**

"Huh..." Mei sighed, annoyed. She and her two bodyguards had been walking for hours, non-stop. It wasn't the trip that was annoying her; it was her two 'bodyguards'. They wouldn't stop bickering to each other about things that she found...rather insignificant to anything in life. Though she didn't care if they talked or not, they were just being REALLY loud for a fully grown jonin. She really felt like cutting their balls off, see if that makes their voice a little softer.

She grinned wickedly at the thought. Even though she wouldn't do it to her men, it was still fun to see their reaction. "I swear," she said, her voice sounding low and dangerous. "If you two don't shut your mouths now, I will personally slit your balls off." The two jonin gulped in response. They both quickly sealed their mouths, and didn't dare to reply.

Now that that was solved, Mei concentrated on the journey. There appeared to be about five hours of light left, and she intended to arrive at the next town before night-time. The whole point of this trip was to meet the Daimyo in the capital. It was to discuss about a new threat, the Akatsuki. It seemed that Konoha had been directly attacked by one of its members, directly. And reports showed that the village had almost been totally destroyed. And now, the Daimyo and the council of Kiri had been concerned about this new threat and had arranged a meeting between her – the Godaime Mizukage – and the Daimyo of the water country to discuss about this unexpected event.

Again, from reports, the person that had attacked Konoha had been stopped. She didn't know who it was, but thanked god he/she did it. If her village got attack by the same opponent, Kiri wouldn't stand a chance. And that scared her. But her worries weren't gone yet; Akatsuki was still out there, and they still have members that could potentially destroy her village.

Finally, the dusty road was finally about to end, and the town she had planned to stay overnight for, was in sight. Mei sighed, relieved to know that she had arrived to her plotted destination for the day earlier than she had expected. The town was called Hagi. It was a pretty average town from what she had heard. "Mizukage-sama," she heard one of her bodyguards said, Kamui to be exact. He was in his late twenties with the common spiky black hair. Mei turned to him, gesturing him to continue. "I believe we are minutes away from the town."

Did he just realize that? Mei had to sweat-dropped from his statement. Though she didn't want to be rude about, she made her replied a bit...soft. "Thanks Kamui," she replied softly, "But I already knew that."

"Oh...sorry," he murmured back, slightly embarrassed.

As she entered the city, there seemed to be a commotion going on. Everyone, she noticed, was running up to a growing crowd. Merchants and shop owners were leaving their business behind, blacksmiths left their unfinished crafts behind, and even house wives risking bringing their children to the big crowd. There must be something going on. Something big.

She glanced back to her two bodyguards, looking at their reactions. Kamui shrugged, and her other bodyguard, Chojuro, shook his head, obviously clueless. Mei sighed, "Let's just have a look," she said dryly, and walked slowly and calmly with the posture of a person with a high-status.

Since there was no way to get through the think crowed, the three Kiri shinobi jumped to the roofs, and observed from above. There seemed to be about eight brute looking men, all in bandits like clothing, circling a...teen? They boy was probably no more sixteen. He was wearing normal civilian clothing, blond hair, slightly tanned skin, and didn't look like he could fight – Mei wasn't sure about the last part, maybe the kid could fight? She couldn't really see his body, wether if he had a fighter's or a farmer's body through his clothing.

She was worried for the boy; there was a big chance that the boy might get hurt, considering from the looks of the men around him. Her men were about to intercept, but she stopped them. Chojuro looked at her with a puzzled face. "We have to stop this, Mizukage-sama. The boy might get hurt."

"I know, but we must not be rash," she replied calmly. "We'll watch and see what happens, and if things get too far, we'll intercept." Mei wasn't sure about her words, but she felt that the boy could handle himself.

Chojuro nodded hesitantly before turning his gaze back to the boy, and watched for the sign for him to move.

Mei also turned her attention back to the crowd. It seemed like the men were starting to talk to the blond-haired boy. Her body tensed when one of them drew out his sword from its sheath. Again, both her bodyguard tried to enter the 'fight', but she put her hand out in a stop sign. "Stay back."

Mei watched the men closing in on the boy, but to her surprise, the boy wasn't fazed by them or their action. She could see his face very clearly; it showed no expression at all, as if he was dead. The boy seemed to have said something to have enraged the men. Now, all the men drew out various types of weapon, from simple kunai and daggers, to long-swords and hammers.

Now she knew the boy was in trouble, but again, her conscience told her not to interrupt. And so, she managed to hold her men back, and tried to watch the up-coming fight. As expected, the Man with the long-sword attacked first. He charged straight to the teen and swung his sword down into a downward-strike. Mei's eyes grew wide as she knew the Man was going for the killing strike, in slicing the boy in half.

But as the sword was about to make contact, the boy moved sideways, ending in the Man slicing nothing but plain air. To say Mei was surprised would be an understatement – She was actually shocked at the timing and speed of the teen's movement. The boy continued to awe her as he swiftly evaded all the continuous strikes aimed at him. The other amazing thing was that the blond-teen was actually tiring the other men down. And Mei knew that if a teen can do that, he had the stamina of a shinobi.

Judging from the skill the boy showed, Mei decided he was at _least_ chunin level, though she could be mistaken; the blond-teen had only avoided the attacks, but never countered any of them – meaning, she couldn't tell how good his skills were in attacking. She continued to watch the blond in amazement and somehow...admiration. A smile formed on her lips, and knew that she was right not to interfere.

Minutes later, the men surrounding the blond-teen were starting to get reckless and sloppy. One was so sloppy that he had managed to land a hit with his hammer on one of his own men, knocking him out cold immediately. That person than too dropped down, exhausted from swinging his massive weapon. That made two down and six left. And as time moved on, the energy the men used continued to dissipate, but the teen's energy seemed to have no ending – The blond wasn't even sweating, while the other men were drenched.

Soon enough, the leader, the person with the sword, was the only one left standing. Though it was obvious that he was almost done. His face was beet red from the heat, while also sweating like a fat-man in a desert. And without a single movement from the blond, the man collapsed from exhaustion.

The blond-teen then moved on, through the crowd, and walked away like nothing had happened. To be honest, the fight was only about five to eight minutes long. Mei sighed to herself, relieved that the teen was able to leave unscathed. But who was he? Surely he wasn't a normal civilian. "Chojuro! Kamui!"

"Hai! Mizukage-sama!" The two replied simultaneously.

"Go around town and find out what happened; I want to know everything," her voice was expressionless but commanding at the same time.

"What about you, Mizukage-sama?" Chojuro asked.

She grinned knowingly, "I'm going to find that boy," It was straightforward, and it was the truth. "I want to know what a boy like him would be doing around here." As she left the scene, the crowd started to disperse as the people went back to their own business. Though, for some reason, they all left with a small satisfied smile.

Mei leaped from roof to roof in the direction the young blond went. As the boy was in sight, her ninja skills kicked in – she slowed her pace and kept her breathing low and steady. She crept along the roof edge, observing the blond's actions. He was doing nothing special, just walking along the street with his hands in his pocket and his head held low. He seemed to be in deep thought, as his eyes were closed and his face showed signs of inner conflicts.

Mei continued to stalk the teen, it appeared that he was aiming to leave the town. From what she could tell, the boy didn't look like a local civilian, nor did he look like a native Water country civilian. His blond hair was also peculiar; in the Water country, blond haired people were rare, there was almost none. The thought made her tense from suspicion; what if he was spy from another country? But even if he was a spy, what was he doing in a town like this? It had nothing interesting in it, nor did it have any kind of problems, though the men from before might be one those street mafia. Maybe they were the reason?

She stored the thought away as she was only but metres away from the town entrance. She was about to continue following him, but a sudden presence stopped. Luckily, it was one of her bodyguards, Chojuro. "What is it?" she asked, though her eyes were still locked on the lone-teen.

"We found what you have asked, Mizukage-sama," he answered. She didn't respond and that was a sign for him to continue. "It seems that the teen had just arrived here a couple of days ago. He came here alone, and was quiet most of the time. The people here thought that he was an outcast from somewhere else, and decided to ignore him. But their views on him changed, it seemed like those men who attacked him were a mafia group that controls this town from the shadows, and when he defeated them just now, he was already declared a hero."

"But why was the mafia after him?"

"It seemed that – from what the witnesses said – the men tried to force a girl to have sex with them."

Mei scrunched her face in disgust, those men would get a piece of her later. "You mean they were trying to rape her?"

Chojuro nodded, "Yes, and luckily, that teen intercepted them before the girl could get harm."

"I see," she murmured. "Anything else? Anything about his background?"

Chojuro shook his head, "Forgive me, Mizukage-sama, but there was no information about his background. No one knew anything about him, as he was quiet most of the time."

Mei sighed and turned to look at her bodyguard. "I guess there's no point to continue following him then."

"I guess," Chojuro murmured back. "So what now?"

Mei sighed, disappointed that she did not find anything interesting. "Things go back as planned, I guess," She stood up from her crouching position and smoothened her ragged dress. "So where's the inn-" Her body suddenly tensed from a sudden chakra spike from the forest outside the town. She whipped her head around to the area of the sudden spike. "You feel that?"

"Yeah..." Chojuro replied, his body also alerted.

It seemed that after Chojuro arrived, the blond-teen had disappeared from sight. And that worried her, maybe he was under attack? "Chojuro, stay here with Kamui, I'm going in," She said with a frown. If the teen was really in danger, the attacker had something else coming.

**xXx**

As fast as lightning, Mei leaped from tree branch to tree branch, closing the distance between her and the enemy at a rapid pace. It didn't take long for her to feel multiple chakra signatures. All of them had a high chakra reserve, which straight away made her think that they were all elite Jonins. But nonetheless, she was going to pummel them into the ground if she found them trying to kill the sweet teen that had save girl's life. She wasn't unnerved at all; who cared if they're all Jonin, she was the Mizukage after all.

But all elite shinobi knew that charging into battle was one way of dying, and so, she realised that she had to examine the situation before going into battle. Knowing what to do is better than just jumping into action without a clue of what's happening. Her thoughts changed when she arrived at the scene. She felt rage boiled in her stomach, there on the ground lied unconscious the blond teen from before, and to her surprise, the attackers were ANBU from Konoha.

There were ten of them, and she felt that two more were hiding somewhere in the trees. It seemed like their objective was to retrieve the boy, since they boy was tied up with special chakra ropes. Mei didn't know what to do know. In front of her lied the boy from before, and she really wanted to help him, but as Mizukage, she knew that butting into another village's affair could cause war for hers'. But again, that feeling inside of her that told her not join the fight in the town before was rising in her stomach, and this time, it told her to save the boy!

Was she growing crazy? She very well knew the consequences of sticking your nose in someone else's business, but that 'feeling' was overpowering her judgement, and so resulted in her jumping into battle. The battle wasn't very long, maybe a good ten minutes or so. Though there weren't any dead bodies around, since all of the Anbu fled from the battle. Mei was barely injured from the battle, those Anbu only managed to hit her twice, and they were pretty soft hits.

Mei let out a sigh of relief before slowly making her way to the unconscious body of the blond teen. For the first time, she was finally able to see his face close-up. He had a nice, handsome face that went well with his wild blond hair. The peculiar whisker marks on his cheeks caught her eyes straight away; they looked like real whiskers from far away, but close-up, they were kind of like scars. She lightly traced her finger up and down the mark, and from that gesture, she earned herself a sudden purr from the unconscious blond. And from that sudden sound, she knew that he wasn't knocked unconscious, he was actually put to sleep by a knock-out drug.

Slowly and gently, she scooped the body up onto her arms until she was carrying it bridal-style. And slowly, she walked away from the scene with the blond haired teen in her arms. She didn't know what to do next, but for some odd reason, she felt content with what she just did, and that brought a smile her face. Though deep inside of her, she felt that she had done something that would change her life forever...

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**xXx**

**AN: So how was it? Did you enjoy it? If you did, then I'm happy you did :) **

**I know you guys might have a couple of questions, so here are my answers to some questions that YOU MIGHT ask :)**

**How did Danzo get hundreds of missing-nins?**

**Because he had many years to do so, since everyone knows how sneaky he is ;)**

**How did he become hokage?**

**This is after Naruto defeated Pein, so Tsunade was sin a coma then, and Danzo was elected.**

**If Danzo was already Hokage, why did he try to kill members of the council and most of the elite ninjas?**

**Because remember, he's not the official Hokage yet, and so he's trying to get rid of all the threat that might arise, that was why he tried to kill Naruto and Kakashi, though he did succeed to kill Tsunade.**

**Why didn't Naruto just go into sage-mode and Kyuubi mode and just kill them all?**

**Good question, but seriously, I don't think he's strong enough YET to fight that much enemy at once. Because who knows, some of those missing-nins might be an S-rank criminal :(**

**Why did Naruto lose easily to the Anbu?**

**Well, we all know that Naruto was only strong in his sage-mode and Kyuubi-mode, and everyone knows how sneaky ANBU operatives are, right? So I suppose that he could easily be knocked unconscious by TEN of them by surprise, right? :P**

**Anymore questions? PM me if you do :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Explanations!**

**Don't expect the next chapter to be out soon, since like I had said in my other NaruMei story, I have one more week of exams :P So expect it in maybe 2 weeks, hope you can handle that long :(**

**Reviews will be much appreciated ^.^**

**PEACE!**

**-FOXSAGE-**


End file.
